Media assets (e.g., movies, television programs, etc.) typically fill the entire screen of a display device during presentation. Consequently, if users have a disability (e.g., partial blindness, glaucoma, astigmatism, etc.), which results in an inability to see or focus on the entire screen, the ability of the user to enjoy and/or comprehend a media asset may be limited.